The Things We Do
by brittanystorm3235
Summary: My name is Abigail. The day the gang leader Mike killed my parents my life changed forever. Up until then I was a lonely seventeen year old now I am a slave to Mike's gang who does whatever they want to me. Can someone help save me from this cruel life or am I destined to live out my days with Mike forever?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Yes yes I know I have uploaded this story before. The thing is I knew at that time I wasn't going to be updating this story for awhile so I took it down. I didn't want anyone to be expecting any updates at that time so I did what I thought was best. I give my word though that I am going to try my best to keep this story going. I have been working on it a little here recently and am on chapter 13. I'll need a few days between these postings to make sure the chapter looks good for me to upload though. Until then I hope you guys enjoy this!

One more thing I want everyone to know that if you revived last time or the time before that on this story that I did keep those reviews. They mean a lot to me and they give me the motivation to keep working on this story so I want to thank everyone who has and who will review on this story. Thank You! :)

Last thing I promise. This story takes place before Shaw, Root, and Bear. So in the first season but after John got shot by Mark Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>The Things We Do<strong>

**Chapter 1**

There was a time I remember this is it today's the day they are going to kill me. But those times have longed past, now all I know is that I am a thing only for their pleasure. There are five of them, Mike is the leader, then Adam, Jacob, Nick and Dan. Mike and Dan are the two biggest. When they are with me they make it a point to add more bruises to my body. They all hurt me but not like Mike and Dan.

It started two months ago on a cold January, my mom, dad, and I were sitting by the fireplace when a brick crashed through the window. My mom screamed and my dad tried to comfort here. After a moment there was a pounding on the front door. After telling me to stay with my mother, my dad went to answer it.

I heard a cold voice. " Good evening, Ryan." My mother seemed to recognized the voice.

"Come with me, Abigail." she whispered getting up. "And be very quiet" She walked up the stairs that were in the middle of our living room. There was a wall blocking the living room and the front door so the visitor didn't see us. My bedroom was the only thing up here. She grabbed my arm and ran with me to my bedroom. I looked around at the furniture that my parents just bought me a few weeks ago. A new four poster bed, flat screen T.V. and dresser. There was also a walk-in closest that was connected to a bathroom.

"Get under the bed and stay quiet, no matter what happens or what you hear don't come out from here." she said hugging me tightly. "I love you."

"Mom, what's happening?"

"Just a little complications with Dad's work. Now get under there and stay quiet." she said kissing my forehead and pushing me under my bed. A few seconds later I heard her footsteps on the stairs.

Dad's job? Dad was a police officer here in New York City. He used to love it, but now when he comes home he seems tired and depressed. I heard him talk to Mom about our money issue, and the corrupted police force, but he never talks to me about it.

I hold my breath and I can make out what my dad is saying.

"I will have the money tomorrow. I swear just give me another day."

"I've already given you more days than you deserve. I told you what would happen to your wife and daughter."

"No please just one more day. I will get you the money, I swear."

"Honey, what is happening?" I heard my mother ask.

"Emily, go back to the living room, I'll handle this."

"Where is your daughter."

"She's at a friends's house." The man let out a dark laugh.

"Do you think we are going to believe that, Ryan? We have been keeping taps on you three. Your daughter has no friends. She is here every night. I will not ask you again, where is she?" Silence followed then a gunshot fired through the house and my mother screamed. I had to put my hand over my mouth to also keep from screaming.

"No! Emily!"

"Adam and Dan go upstairs and look for her. If they don't find her then Nick and Jacob will search the rest of the house."

I heard footsteps on the stairs and crawled more under my bed, The footsteps enter my room and I saw two paris of feet by my bed. The feet moved away and I thought they left when I felt a tug on my ankle.

"No!" I screamed tying to free my ankle from their grasp, but they were way stronger than me and had no trouble getting me out of my hiding space. They each took an arm and dragged me out of the room, down the stairs, into the living room and to the front door.

"Please leave her alone." My mother said weakly. She was laying down with her left arm soaked in blood. My father was by her side putting pressure on the bullet wound.

"You know, I think I would rather have her than the money." the man said walking towards me looking me up and down.

"Fresh meat." he growled rubbing my cheek with his thumb. The man suddenly let out a yell. My father had him in a headlock. And as suddenly as it happened the other two men had my father off of him.

"That was not a smart thing to do." the man said, putting the gun to my father's head.

My mother screamed. " No, Ryan, no!"

"Would you shut up?" he yelled turning the gun to my mother and firing it.

I have to wipe the tears from my eyes. After the man murdered my mother he shot my father in the head. In seconds I became an orphan. Dan and Adam dragged me outside and after tying up my arms and legs threw me into a van. Mike then lit a match and set my house on fire. I watched the house I lived in for seventeen years go up in smoke. Then they piled in the van and drove to another house about thirty minutes away. This house is now where I live. A place where I hardly get fed and have horrible things done to my body. I live in this tiny room, the door is always locked except when one of them comes and gets me.

I found out they are all all part of a gang created by Mike. My father borrowed money from them. He apparently lost a lot of his money at a casino. He used to love being a cop, but about a year ago one of his fellow cops was killed. Dad then started taking up drinking and would stay at the casino all night. When I would see him he always had dark circles under his eyes.

My thought were interrupted by loud voices and laughing. Mike and his gang must be back. At least most of his gang. They keep Jacob here with me, it used to be Adam but after what happened he isn't allowed to. They usually go drinking or have money business to deal with. Being here these three months I have recognized the five men's voices but there was another man with them, someone whose voice I did not recognize. A new member to their gang? It hasn't happened before but they have been talking about adding someone for the last week.

"One of the privileges of being accepted her is you can have fun with our pet." I heard Mike say. Someone opened the door to my closet. As my eyes adjusted the light, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out. In these months of my captivity, I learned that they hated if I stood resulting in a hit to my face if I did. They wanted to have total control over me, so I sat on my knees with my head bent down. Six pairs of shoes stood in front of me. One of the men lifted his foot and I braced myself waiting for the kick, but he only brought the top of his foot under my chin and lifted my head.

"She is mostly obedient but if she starts disobeying make sure you put her in her place." Mike said to the person whose voice I didn't recognize. He was tall, mid-thirties to early forties. He had specks of gray in his black hair, but overall he was handsome. Well handsome if he wasn't planning on using me for his enjoyment.

"Of course. How old is she?" he said looking me up and down like a piece of meat.

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen. Still a minor. Did she come from one of your clients?"

Mike nodded. "Her dad owned us some money and couldn't pay it back. So we took her instead and killed him and his wife.

"You do what you got to do." The man said smiling. He bended down and put my face in his hand. "So when do I get a turn?" his voice was a whisper, cold and evil, it made me wonder how he got into Mike's gang.

"You can go after Dan, tonight is his night."

"I'm hoping I will be getting some privacy with her, I would hate for you guys to know what I can do to her." he said standing up. I let my head fall, wishing more than ever that I could leave here. I hated Dan, he was the biggest and strongest. The nights with him made me wish I could die. I would always black out from the pain he inflicted on me. My body would be covered in bruises and my wrists and ankles would be cut and bloody from the ropes. Dan loves rope.

The five men let out a laugh "I think I'm going to like you, John." Dan roughly grabbed my arm , lifting me to my feet, and dragging me to one of the rooms. The other men went to get something to eat, watch T.V. and discuss what they were doing tomorrow. As Dan dragged me to the room I saw John watching me. He smiled, something the others didn't see, and as Dan led me into the room, was that pain I saw in John's eyes?


	2. Chapter 2

** The Things We Do**

**Chapter 2**

My body ached. Everything hurt. That ropes that cut into my wrists and ankles the last time I was with Dan, had opened up again and were bleeding. I also had a black eye. Dan threw me back in my room very early this morning. He usually has me sleep with him, not like I can get any sleep laying there by him, but I heard Mike talking yesterday morning about how they were going to take care of another client. I guess they want to show John what they do around here. And for once they were taking me.

The door opened and John was standing there. His eyes looked down at my bruised body, but there was no emotion in his eyes like last night.

"Stand up." his whispered-like voice said. I stood and he grabbed my arm. The house we stayed in had a large open space, with seven doors connecting to other rooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Mike, Dan, Adam, Nick, and Jacob were sitting on the couches or standing by the wall.

"One thing before we go. Nobody is allowed to see her. The police think she's dead. Also seeing a girl with a group of men might seem suspicious. You will only be watching, you will not get involved. We need everyone here today so you get to take care of her. Do whatever you want to her." Mike told John.

John nodded and we left. Mike, Nick and Jacob walked in front; John and I were in the middle; and Adam and Dan were in the back.

Their van was parked outside when we emerged from the house. Dan drove and Mike was in the passenger seat. The rest of us piled in the back. There were no seats only boxes of guns lying on the floor. John spread his legs and made me sit between them. I could feel his lips on my neck and goosebumps ran up my arms.

"It's been awhile since I had pleasure like this." he said rubbing my thigh. His hand touched one of the bruises on my leg that Dan left, my body tensed in pain.

"Calm down, sweetheart, and just relax."

Mike was telling the others something about getting new guns but I don't think any of them were paying full attention since they kept looking at John's hand on me. Finally the van parked next to a run-down house, my mind went back to those three months ago and wondered if this is what happened when my family was killed.

"The man here used to be in a gang, but got into trouble a few years back, ended up killing his leader. Went to jail. Got out a few days ago. His leader and I were like brothers. We're not killing him here, we're taking him down to the warehouse." Mike said. " I want John to stay here with her. If anything goes wrong, we meet at the warehouse." He gave John the address.

"I'll make sure she is taken good care of. We are going to have fun aren't we?" he whispered in my ear.

"Keep your head in the game. If something does go wrong we need your skills not your junk."

"I'm pretty skilled with my junk." The men laughed as they picked up guns from the boxes and left the van.

John watched them out the window until they were in the house. "Finch did you get all that?" John asked. "Meet us at the warehouse." I looked around wondering who he was talking to.

"They won't be gone long. I'll try to hurry." John said. "Abigail" John moved so he sat in front of me. "I'm here to help you. Please forgive my behavior earlier. There's a place I can take you to. Away from them." he said glancing out the window.

Wait, what? He was here to help me? In these months I didn't expect anyone to help me. How could they know about me since the police think I died when the house was burned down. So how could John help me? And who was Finch?

"They'll find me." I said.

"Like last time?" he asked. I stared at him. How could he know that. Unless Mike told him.

_ It happened almost a month ago. It was random. I got lucky. Mike and the others were gone. They let Adam stay there to watch me. Mike got a phone call and told the others they were going to meet someone. It was a usual day. Out of all the men, Adam was definitely the nicest. He told me once during one of our nights together that he was only in Mike's gang to earn money so he could hire a lawyer to get his brother out of jail. He actually never did anything to me during our nights. He would bandage up my wounds and always say that we were going to get out of here one day. After Mike and the others left, Adam let me out of my room. He made us turkey sandwiches and we ate them while watching cartoons. The sandwich was the most delicious thing I've ever ate. I usually only got the leftovers from their meals, if I'm lucky. About a half-hour later, Adam fell asleep. I knew I shouldn't have left. There was no way I would make it out there on my own, but I had to try. I didn't know where I was going to go, I just wanted to get as far away from Mike. I slid off the couch and checking back to make sure Adam was still asleep, I walked to the door and left._

_ I wished I would have brought something but I didn't know how long Adam would stay asleep or when Mike would be back._

_ The area around the house was deserted. There was a river on one side with a dock. This being New York City, there was hardly any cover I could escape to. No trees or forests. There was the water, but it would probably have been freezing. There was no places around that I could really hide, so I ran. _

_ After a few minutes of running I ended up on a deserted street. I found an alleyway filled with trashcans. There was no one else there. I got behind one of the trashcans and fell asleep. Smiling since for once in two months I could sleep knowing I was free._

_ When I woke up it was night. I'm sure Mike had made in back to the house by now, and I wondered how much trouble Adam was in. _

_ Movement brought me back. I peeked over one of the trashcans and saw a woman standing by one that had a fire going. She suddenly looked at me. Her hair was tangled, her eyes sunken, and she was very thin._

_ "What you doing out here?" she yelled. "Doncha know how dangerous it is here. Get out of here". She swatted her hands at me and I stood up to leave. Her fire glowed off my body, she stepped back started, staring at the many bruises that covered my arms and face_

_ "Girl what happened to ya?" I shook my head and ran out of the alley and up the street. I couldn't risk telling her anything._

_ The street was still deserted, there were only a couple of dim light on the street. The cold air ripped through my clothes so I hugged my body to stay warm. In my previous life I would never have walked on this street. I wouldn't have even been close to this neighborhood. Every alleyway I looked into there was a homeless man or woman. Occasionally there was a child, they looked at me with fear in their eyes. The windows on the houses and apartments had boards on them. On my old street children would stay outside most of the night playing under the stars. Here there were no children playing. _

_ Suddenly I heard footsteps. I wheeled around and saw only darkness. Fear ran up my body. What if Mike found me? What if it was someone else? I turned back around and almost screamed. Mike stood in front of me. His face held nothing but pure anger. His hand was a blur. The next thing I remember was laying on my side on the ground. My left cheek was throbbing. He kicked me hard in my stomach, and I curled in a little ball, gasping in pain. He bended down and grabbed my hair in his hand. He brought his face close to mine and I could smell the alcohol on his breath._

_ "You caused me a lot of trouble, you little bitch." He pulled out a phone and keeping a hand on my head, dialed a number._

_ "You have five seconds to get over here." He gave the address and hung up._

_ "I am going to make your life hell when we get back." he said lifting my head and smashing it on the concrete. I saw black dots and almost passed out. I screamed and Mike put a hand over my mouth. _

_ A minute later, the van pulled up. The side door opened, and Mike threw me in and got in after me and closed the door. The van drove off._

_ "Tie her hands and feet." Mike barked. Nick took my hands and Jacob my feet. The ropes cut into my wrists._

_ I noticed Adam near the back of the van, he had a black eye and busted lip. Mike grabbed his shirt collar and shook his thin body._

_ "You better be happy I found her. Next time it happens it will be your life that pays the price. Do I make myself clear?" Mike yelled shaking him again. Adam nodded several times._

_ A few seconds later, the van stopped. Dan got out of the driver's seat and opened the side door. He grabbed my arm and threw me over his shoulder. They walked to the house._

_ When we got inside Dan threw me on the ground. The men circled around me. Mike knelled down by me again and straddled my body, after untying the ropes from my wrists and ankles. He put his hands around my neck and squeezed. His eyes were dilated and he looked like a madman. I wondered if he would actually kill me, but looking at him I knew he would. I felt my chest seize up and with the throbbing that was still in my head, I fell into unconscious._

_ I woke up to an excruciating pain in my left leg. It felt like my leg was on fire. I looked down and Mike had a tight grip on my leg. He moved it to the side sharply and I felt my leg break. Dan covered my mouth seconds before the pain came. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. The tears filled my eyes, and I saw Mike smiling, enjoying my pain. Adam turned his head away. He looked pained._

_ "You're never leaving this place. I'll keep you here forever."_

"Abigail." The shaking on my arm released me from the memory. That was the last time Adam watched me. They gave the job to Jacob. Adam lost his nights with me but one night he was able to make a cast for my leg. "They're back." he said quickly moving behind me and going back to kissing my neck. The gang climbed back in the van. That's when I noticed someone else with them. He looked about mid thirties with light blond hair. His hand were tied behind his back and he looked terrified.

"Did you two have fun?" Dan asked from the driver's seat.

"Mm hmm." John nodded.

"Mike, buddy what's this about?" the man pleaded bucking against his bonds.

Mike turned around from the passengers seat, a gun in his hand.

"We're just going on a little road trip, Sean. You have nothing to worry about." Mike said waving the gun in Sean's face. "But so you know I'm not playing games." The gun fired and the bullet landed in Sean's' left knee. John tightened his grip on me and pushed me further into his body. I could feel his heart, it was as steady as if nothing had happened. Mine, on the other hand, was pounding listening to the agony of Sean's scream.

"Mr. Reese is everything okay." I heard a small voice from behind me. I started to turn around to see who it was, but John put his hand on my face and moved me back.

"We're fine." John mumbled under his breath.

Sean tried to grab his knee, but because his hands were tied he couldn't. He pounded his right foot on the floor of the van and his screaming grew louder.

"Why?" Sean screamed.

"Because you killed my brother."

A few minutes later we arrived at the warehouse. Sean's screaming grew down to whimpering. His pant leg was soaked in blood. When they hauled him out of the van he screamed when his leg touched the ground.

Dan stuffed a piece of cloth in his mouth and his screaming was muffled. John jumped down and pulled me down after him.

Mike walked to the warehouse with the rest of us following closely behind. Walking into the warehouse, the first thing I see is the one chair in the middle of the floor. Random objects and boxes lined the walls.

"Take her. We'll deal with him." said Mike. John nodded, and yanking my arm, dragged me over to some boxes that lined the wall to the right of where we came in at. John sat with me like he did in the van. He leaned against the boxes and pulled me between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my chest and forced me to lean back on his chest.

I looked at the gang who was gathered around Sean who was in the chair. I could hear them talking but I was more interested in John's whispering in my ear.

"I know you don't trust me." He's right I don't. "That's fine. But I will get you out of here. The voice you heard in the van. His name is know about you. How Mike killed your parents. The sick things they do to you. Your broken leg that's still not fully healed."

"How?"

"Where I get my information is not your concern. Finch, are there any other exits here."

That voice talked again. "There's a door ten feet from you. It's a small room but there's a window there." John thought for a minute before speaking again. "We'll take it."

A slap echoed. I glanced up and Sean's head was bent painfully to the left. Mike had a syringe in his hand and he jabbed it in Sean's neck.

"This Sean, will slow your heart rate. Your breathing will start to become slower. Your muscles will seize up. But before you die I will put five bullets in your body." said Mike.

"We need to hurry. This doesn't look good." John said. "Finch, I want you to drive near that window and get a rock or something to break it. But only when I tell you to. I'll worry about the rest."

Sean was now gasping for air. John wrapped his arms around me tighter as my heart speed went up listening to Sean's cries of pain. His veins showed in his arms and neck. And then Mike raised the gun. The first bullet went off on Sean's left hand, and I barely heard John say, "Finch, now." before the second one went through his stomach. The third was in his right foot, the fourth in the right side of his chest and with Sean drawing his last breath Mike put the fifth bullet in Sean's head.

"Abigail, it's okay." I realize I've been holding my breath. Sean's head slumped down and blood ran from his mouth. Mike smiled in satisfaction and turned toward me and John. John suddenly jumped up with me and pulled a gun out. He wrapped a strong arm around my neck and pointed the gun toward the gang.

"I'm taking her, if you follow me I'll shoot you." John said walking backwards. A minute later he found the door. John moved his arm from my neck and opened the door. As he did Mike shot the gun. At first I didn't think he hit anything, but suddenly the burning in my left arm made me collapse to my knees. John opened a round of bullets.

"Finch, get in here." he yelled. He pulled me up and threw me in the room. Someone grabbed my shirt and pulled me in.

"Get her out of here." I noticed we were in a office.

Finch was dragging me to the window when John came in. Finch jumped out the window. John lifted me up and followed Finch to a car. Finch got in the drivers seat, and John put me in the back seat and got in afterwards. Finch then drove off, but not before I saw Mike and his gang limping towards their van.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Things We Do**

**Chapter 3**

"Harold, I need something to stop the blood." I grabbed my arm and cried out in pain. The bullet was in my left arm between my shoulder and elbow.

"I don't have anything, John." I could hear the panic in Finch's voice. John groaned in frustration and undid the tie on his suit. He leaned over me and tied the tie tightly around my arm. A few minutes later my arm became numb.

"John, their cell phones indicate their going back to their base." Finch said glancing at a laptop resting on the passenger seat.

"Okay, get back to the library."

"Don't you think we should stop at the hospital?"

"We can't risk it. I can get a bullet out as long as it's not in me."

The library John talked about was in the nice part of town. Back in my old life I actually probably passed this place a couple of times never going in. I don't think anyone went into this place. It looked old like nobody has been inside for years.

John got out and pulled me out. Finch went to the front door and unlocked it. We walked inside.

The inside was just like the outside. Old with not much furniture. There were bookshelves and a couple of chairs that a library should have. The books on the shelves were worn and have obviously been used a lot. The second story had more furniture. Shelves of books littered almost the entire floor. The only space where there wasn't any books were desks with computer monitors. The monitors had images of documents and numbers that made no sense. There was also glass panes with pictures. When I looked closer I noticed that they were pictures of me. Documents of my house being burned down. The deaths of my parents and me. Since Mike burned down the house there was no way the police could know who died so they went ahead and assumed all three of us dead. Also on the glass panes were pictures of my parents. By one of the pictures of me there was a number. Nine digits. I recognized it as my social security number.

"Sit there, Abigail." John said pointing to a chair that was by the desk the computers were on.

"Finch, stay here. I'll be back." John said going downstairs. My eyes turned to the picture of my mom and dad. It was the first time I've seen their faces since they died.

"I know how it feels to lose someone. It's a powerless feeling." I looked at Finch. He was watching me with sadness in his eyes.

"I couldn't have saved them. How do you know they won't find me here."

"Because I'll be here to finish the job if they do." John said coming up the stairs. In his hands were towels, bottle water, gauze, tweezers, bandages, and string. He put the supplies on the desk.

"I'm going to put you on the desk, Abigail, so I can get to your arm better." he said lifting me by my waist and setting me on the desk by the computers.

"John, I really think we should go to a hospital." Finch said as John unwrapped the bloody tie around my arm. He put water on one of the towels and cleaned the wound. As he did the pain came back and my foot lashed out into John's leg.

"Owwww. Damn it." he yelled. "Here." he put his hand in mine. I squeezed his hand tightly as he cleaned the bullet wound.

"Finch, I need you to help me. John wrestled my hand from his and put it on Finch's He then put down the towel and grabbed the string. He broke it in two pieces. Then tied the strings to the top and bottom of my arm.

"Finch, I'm going to need you to keep her as still as possible." He picked up the tweezers and grabbed my elbow. My fingers were gripped on Finch's palm. It only took John a few minutes to find the bullet in my arm. During that time, blood soaked my arm and John's hands. The bullet was the size of half my pinky finger. He put a piece of gauze on the hole and wrapped the bandages around it, he then untied the strings from around my arm.

"You okay there, Finch." I looked at Finch .He face was twisted in pain. I released his hand and he signed in relief.

"Sorry." I said.

"Drink this." John said holding a bottled water. I took a long drink, and took a look at the two men in front of me. Did I just substitute one for another? Would they do the same thing as Mike's gang did to me? But why would they help me? Unless they didn't want me to die before they do the same. I couldn't trust them.

"Come on, Abigail. Time to get some rest." John said putting me on the floor. As soon as my feet touched the ground, the ground seemed to vanish in front of me and I fell forward. John caught me in his arms before I hit the floor and passed out.


End file.
